


waited for these moments.

by Lilac_gem



Series: Mabifaca fics [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Parents, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_gem/pseuds/Lilac_gem
Summary: Mable and Pacifica have daughter





	waited for these moments.

They were waiting years for this moment years of wishing and hoping. But all of that was worth it for this moment.  
The moment when they become parents almost feels unreal the baby is placed in Mabel’s arms and she feels a new kind of love a kind of love that so powerful it makes her feel like she could do anything for this tiny life she holds in her arms.  
Pacifica puts her finger in the palm of the babies’ hand when she feels her daughter grab on she is overwhelmed with love for the tiny girl. “My little girl my Phoenix” she whispers running her hand over the babies’ curly ginger hair.  
They take their little girl home a few days later being parents is so tiring but they are overjoyed to have a baby to call their own.  
When their girl is three months old she is already showing her personality she’s talkative always babbling and friendly meeting new people often have the baby showing off her toothless grin. Pacifica looks at her happy babbling daughter and smiles she puts her arm around Mabel and smiles “Bell she’s like you full of sunshine and smiles”. Mable smiles one of her brightest smiles when Pacifica says that.  
When Phoenix is six months old she crawls for the first time getting to her stuffed tiger that is a few feet away. Mabel gets it on video  
She starts talking just before her birthday and once she starts talking she never really stops  
Her first birthday is a party that Mabel went all out on Pacifica gets a photo of Phoenix covered head to two in cake, it’s her favorite picture of her daughter  
When she’s eighteen months old she walks for the first time she had been sitting in the grass in with Mable, Pacifica and Dipper she pushed herself up to her feet and Mable and Pacifica started calling for their daughter Phoenix ignored her mother’s and toddled over to her Uncle. Dipper had a dorky smile on his face for the next three days.  
When Phoenix enters her terrible twos it’s a real nightmare the spunky red-headed toddler knows what she wants and stops at nothing to get it. Her parents struggle to keep up with her antics she has a huge load of energy and she never stops talking her favorite words in include “why?” “Mine” and no. She has an ever growing curiosity about the world and always wants to know more.  
When she’s four her mother’s drop her off at her first day of school with tearful smiles. Raising a child had been full of firsts and she was growing up so fast. Mabel put her hand on Pacifica’s very small baby bump soon it would be time for a lot more of those firsts for a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfiction I have ever written!  
> might do a another fic about Phoenix's little sibling.


End file.
